


Locked Out

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss ends up in the same elevator as Peeta, who is clad only in a towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms!

My phone beeps again.

Johanna: Where are you??? We got a table near the windows on the left side when you come in. Hurry your ass up.

I roll my eyes and press the down button to call the elevator again.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Peeta walking toward me. In. A. Towel. 

His hair is obviously wet, looking much darker than his usually ash blond curls, and drops of water drip down his chest. His incredibly toned chest. Holy shit. He presses the down button, even though it is clearly lit, and moves to stand beside me as we wait.

“What’s up, Katniss?” He says, nodding.

“Um…not much. You?” I say. I’m surprised I was able to sufficiently answer his question as I can’t seem to get past the shock of the situation. What is going on?

“Not much. I got locked out of my room though, so I have to get a new room key,” he says rather nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that he’s in a towel. Are we just not going to talk about it?

The elevator doors slide open and I see a familiar-looking blonde girl, her mouth dropping open slightly at the sight of Peeta. We board silently, turning to face the elevator doors as they close.

In the reflective surface of the elevator doors, I can vaguely make out our reflections, and the absurdity of the situation hits me again. I can’t help it, I burst out laughing.

“Sorry,” I say to Peeta, once I have my laughter under control.

He smiles at me in amusement. “It’s ok,” he says. “I’m comfortable with my body.” This brings on a new round of laughter, and when the doors open at the lobby and there’s a crowd there waiting for the elevator, I somehow laugh even harder.

“See you later, Katniss,” Peeta says, heading over to the front desk with every eye on him.

“See you later,” I manage as I walk out. Oh Johanna is going to be sorry she missed this…


End file.
